


En cuatro latidos

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Grandes Juegos Mágicos [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime, Descent into Madness, F/M, Horror, Quadruple Drabble, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha decidido comerse las ilusiones y beberse el corazón. Es que Juvia solo sabe pintar el mundo de gris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anhela que se detenga.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Juvia!centric. Leve Gray/Juvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 439 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto tiene menos sentido que Hiro Mashima haciendo un capítulo sin fanservice (?). Vale no, pero es puramente metafórico, o sea, nada es literal y por eso es un poco enredoso. A veces siento que ni tendría que hacer estas cosas, las metáforas no son lo mío. También que están listo los otros tres drabbles, porque tampoco estoy tan loca, y además me conozco lo suficiente, como para publicar algo sin finalizarlo primero. No me arriesgo, thanks.
> 
> Advertencias: No le puse como otro género Horror porque quedaba bonito (?).
> 
> Drabble 1. Emoción: Rebeldía.

Si hay algo que aprendió de niña, es que la lluvia es fea —horrenda como su propia existencia, deprimente como la muerte misma y despreciada en pos de los días soleados—, que los anhelos son meros muñecos que se mueren en el porvenir de otros más, empapados por el aguacero de su alma que no se detiene jamás —el real tampoco, vienen a ser lo mismo.

Que Juvia solo sabe pintar el mundo de gris, cubrirlo con los cúmulos de su existencia y derramar sobre él lágrimas ciegas, y sordas y mudas y estúpidas, como el amor. Pero aun así le apetece de pronto ver soles y estrellas, algo más que el insignificante gris de su miseria. Y el corazón le palpita, fuerte y sin detenerse, ante su presencia, el cielo raso celeste y despejado ante la existencia de su gran amor.

—Que le ama—.

Pero los asuntos del corazón no atienden razones, tampoco los «no» constantes que van falsificando la sonrisa en su rostro. Es que le ama, pero el corazón es rebelde a sus designios, palpita cada vez más fuerte sin su permiso aún cuando ella anhela —y no lo dice— que se detenga.

—Que le duele—.

Porque no es todo sonrisas palpitantes y mejillas enrojecidas, sazonadas con ilusiones y empolvadas con sueños fantasiosos y quizás un tanto exagerados. Que si late por él es porque posee corazón y este bombea tanto felicidad como dolor, aun disimulando lo último entre sonrisas soleadas y esperanzas inútiles.

Entre tanto, ahora los anhelos son muñecos con rostro y cabello, simulan al anhelo mismo y se mueren en el porvenir de más rechazos, en tanto los empapa con la sangre que derrama del pecho ante el sueño constante del «sí» —se desangra al rogar el amor.

Y es que Juvia solo sabe pintar el mundo de gris, conformando parte de este se pinta a sí misma, su amor, sus deseos; los anhelos gastados como muñecos de tela regados por el suelo —todo gris, feo y opaco como la lluvia.

En el entretiempo finge el azul del agua cristalina cuando se ha manchado hace mucho, como las frías gotas de lluvia que se olvidan una vez caen al suelo, despreciadas.

Es que de vez en cuando se olvida a sí misma, en rebeldía absoluta del pecho que late y bombea amor y dolor por igual, dentro del anhelo de lo que ama. Se levanta en contra del mundo, de sí misma y del rechazo, porque su pecho ya no sabe bombear otra cosa más que solo esa, traducida en dolor.

Se levanta y olvida que es ella más que amor a él.


	2. La respuesta es vital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 485 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Mi maestra *llora* me dijo que es M, sutil pero M. Es usualmente lo que catalogo en T, pero ella es la que manda (?). Me fui en una onda medio rara en este y perdí palabras para la parte M, que me era lo importante, pero mis rollos pseudo-filosóficos no los pude quitar por mucho que trate. Espero les guste en cualquier caso.
> 
> Advertencias: HORROR. Porque este es el drabble que lo contiene, para que fuera con el rated, en el anterior solo avisaba, aquí advierto (?)
> 
> Drabble 2. Rated: M.

Han dicho que el amor lastima, que de alguna manera ya se ha asumido así y nadie nunca ha considerado un diferente. Porque el amor lastima, en consecuencia ha de estar bien que duela. ¿De qué otra forma se podría amar?

Y han dicho, aun así, que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo. Porque es lo que todo mundo busca y anhela, y sin amor el alma se seca y la vida se pierde. ¿Para qué vivir sin amor?

Entonces ha de ser necesario sufrir para vivir y ese vivir implica sufrir, porque es una vía de dos direcciones. Han dicho, al menos.

Juvia no entiende al mundo.

Porque no ha de ser lógico vivir para sufrir, y se supone que lo más hermoso del mundo es la dicha y el sentido de la vida misma la felicidad. Carece de objetivo valido por tanto sufrir para amar y amar para vivir.

Uno sobra, supone es el primero, presupone el segundo y asume el tercero. Y da un tanto igual, los tres son lo mismo.

Que ella habla de amor y vida como lo mismo, sin embargo parece olvidar en toda su verborrea el dolor preguntándose a veces por qué. Predice un motivo profundo y fundamental tras esa pregunta, a la vez que un instinto casi animal.

Medita con calma bajo los cúmulos que le lloran en la cara como suele ser desde que posee memoria —eso sí, hay una pequeña amnesia en alguna parte de su existencia, cálida como los rayos del sol—. Se ha de morder el labio entonces con vergüenza, cuestionando el asunto al aire, que en el cuarto no hay quién le escuche.

—Porque le amaba—.

Y el amor implica sufrir, es la cumbre máxima del sentimiento máximo y ha de indicar por tanto el mayor éxtasis del vivir. Entonces ese lejano instinto es la respuesta a su pregunta, porque los animales huyen del dolor como medio de supervivencia y de alguna manera el ser humano requiere dolor en su vivir. Algo, entre el raciocinio y el instinto, ha de haber respondiendo a la paradoja que le supone la vida misma en esos momentos.

Algo, que cree y no cree haber hallado —que no hay, en ese lugar y momento, una respuesta correcta.

—Porque los muertos no hablan—.

Tampoco mirar el cadáver, con sus viseras en medio de la mesa que ella rasga como niño inseguro en la escuela —las uñas contra el pupitre—, le dará un sí o un no.

Pero le ha dado un corazón que no late, en respuesta a su anhelo constante, uno que como niño pequeño presiente el deseo de explorar —como se explora el juguete con el martillo—, mancillando aún más su respuesta que cree y no cree hallar entre la aorta y un ventrículo.

Porque así el mundo es rojo y no gris, y aquello es un poco y solo un poquito mejor.


	3. Había una mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 478 palabras.
> 
> Notas: No lo he re-leído, estoy segura de haberlo hecho antes, tras escribirlo, pero igual se merecía una re-lectura más; el problema es que estoy cansada y no me da para ello. So, se me ha de haber escapado algún error.
> 
> Advertencias: Me parece sigue teniendo un horror sutil, MUY SUTIL.
> 
> Drabble 3. Género: Crime.

Es irónico que el sentido mismo de su existencia decante en eso, como si de esa manera limpiara las impurezas que arrastra desde que sus manos solo sabían coser anhelos inútiles. Casi es ridícula la manera en la que presiente la solución a su interrogante máxima, reuniendo todos los tonos rojos de su existir en un solo punto.

Juvia se muerde el labio, ladea la cabeza, todo eso sumado a un cúmulo de pensamientos sin sentido que le susurran al oído que algo ahí quizás no está del todo bien. Pero Juvia es buena en lo que hace, lo ha hecho desde siempre —así como pequeña niña con muñecos tirados por doquier y nada más que gris y desolación en su vida, oyendo cuentos llenos de esperanzas inútiles. Porque si algo aprendió en los días grises en que la lluvia era el mayor horror de la tierra, agazapada contra alguna pared oyendo lo único que puedes oír en días lluviosos a parte de ese murmullo aberrante, era cuentos.

Y el primer amor solo llega, no se busca, no se crea, solo llega. Por tanto ha de saber siempre cual es el indicado desde el momento que lo ve y sus sentimientos han de desbordarse siempre.

—Por ello, porque le ama.

Ama, presente, pasado, amó—.

Pero entonces no es solo cosa de ver, es oír, es sentir, es vivir. Que aquellos cuentos son solo la mentira negra inicial para las niñas a las que el mundo aún no despedaza, y si ella ya ha sido despedaza —desde siempre— no ve cómo puede estar mal que cree y no espere. E incluso así algo falta cuando es una vida a su lado —cerca de nueve años menos siete es un tanto poco y un poco mucho para una vida— y sigue siendo un «no».

Por eso no se cree en los cuentos de hadas —ni en vivir, ni en las hadas—, pero puede creer en sí misma y, por tanto, en lo que construye.

—Puede construir gris de nuevo, eliminar el rojo—.

Juvia puede pensarlo unos momentos al servir el té, oyendo lamentos ajenos y con los ojos aguados —aparentar, aparentar—; con un aguacero afuera de su habitación, a través de la ventana, como cuando era una niña insegura en la escuela.

Incluso podría hacer más que ver, oír, sentir, vivir —podría ir más allá—. Que la inmortalidad es alcanzable y es capaz de presentir el murmullo de su propia historia  _(había una mujer)_  mientras oye hablar sobre lo nefasta de la muerte  _(que se enamoró de un hombre)_  cuando no parece tener sentido alguno  _(y por eso, por amor)_  contemplando lágrimas ajenas que ella imita —aparentar, aparentar—.

E incluso suponer en qué acaba al notar como alguien arruga la nariz, incómodo.

—Juvia —pero hay amor, no hay dolor—, tus muñecos huelen raro.

No hay remordimientos  _(lo guardó para siempre)._


	4. Hay muchas formas de matarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 447 palabras.
> 
> Notas: El más mediocre de todos a mí parecer, la musa me abandonó para el cierre (?). De cualquier forma espero les guste, y este sí lo releí (también edite el anterior, gracias a LuFFy por el aviso).
> 
> Drabble 4. Hecho: Suicidio.

La consciencia misma del amor se asemeja más a un tumulto de emociones sin porvenir alguno que a un hilo definido, rojo —como todo—, marcando un eterno. O al menos así lo presiente en esos momentos en que los cúmulos del aguacero que significa su vida se han posado sobre Magnolia, bañando de gris el todo que alguna vez conformo su ilusión.

Juvia, Juvia y solo Juvia se mantiene etérea frente a la tumba que hace poco estaba rodeada de gente, mientras el horror de la muerte desfiguraba rostros alrededor de la tierra removida. Pero Juvia sigue ahí, incluso si los demás se fueron con interrogantes eternas y ella, en cambio, quedo con la respuesta que ansiaba.

Y el rojo —rojo, rojo, rojo, como los sueños rotos y los corazones extirpados— se cuela en su mundo de gris, al menos otra centésima de segundo.

—Juvia.

Erza habla con la voz temblorosa todavía —y quizás aún le pica la nariz—, tratando en vano de comprender un por qué inexistente.

—Erza-san sigue aquí —y carece de sentido pues dicho por qué existe única y exclusivamente para Juvia.

—No, tú sigues aquí.

Aquello es medianamente acertado.

—Juvia debía hacer algo —murmura, como murmura la lluvia al caer en la tierra, insignificante.

Porque al mirar la tierra removida ser empapada por la constante llovizna de su vida comprende que de alguna manera todo está bien —porque ella ha sabido tapar el rojo, lo ha sabido tapar perfectamente y ahora no es su mano la manchada, es la ajena (propia a ojos de los demás)—. Pero no es erróneo, no, porque él mismo lo ha provocado y por tanto el término final es una conclusión acertada.

Reiría con toda su alma y sus cuerdas vocales el hecho de que lo hayan creído —le han creído— de no tener que aparentar. Siempre ha de aparentar, y lo hace con la única convicción de que es lo que ha hecho toda su vida —aparentar días soleados—.

Pero nada cambia que lo amó, a su manera, siempre a su manera.

—¿Qué cosa?

Tampoco ha hecho nada malo, técnicamente se ha apuñalado a ella misma y si respira es únicamente porque halló un reemplazo para el corazón que se aseguró de destrozar, un trasplante válido y perfectamente compatible (siempre compatibles) con su persona.

—Lástima que él no lo vio a tiempo—.

Por eso lo guardo para siempre, y lo demás lo desecho como melodramática figura tirada en un rincón —asemeja a Julieta con la espada clavada al ver a Romeo muerto por el veneno—. Es que ella se mató a sí misma, por eso

—Juvia debía enterrar su corazón.

le pidió la vida prestada a él.


End file.
